THE LION KING III:Journey To Freedom
by stitched
Summary: Kovu's son, Jabari, runs away thinking that his father almost does everything for him, and never gives him a real chance to do things on his own. Can Jabari show his father that he CAN do these things?
1. A Prince Is Born

**CHAPTER I: A Prince Is Born**

The bright morning sun rose over the pride lands. Kovu and Kiara stood atop Pride Rock proudly as the new king and queen.

Beside them was Rafiki cradling their new cub, and the new prince, Jabari.

"Okay just to be sure I don't faint again," said Timon. "Is it still a girl this time?"

"Don't worry, it's a boy," Rafiki Chuckled.

He looked everything like his father, but somehow inherited his mother's fiery red eyes.

Kiara and Kovu smiled at the sight of Jabari playfully fidgeting in Rafiki's hold.

Rafiki smeared some gourd sap over Jabari's head and raised him up for all to see. Jabari stared in wonder, as the animals bowed down respectfully to him.

The sun shone even more brightly as it was before. The clouds parted, and formed Mufasa's face smiling down at Pride Rock. Yet, Another Circle Begins.


	2. First Day of Hunting

**CHAPTER II: First Day of Hunting**

"Gotcha!" said Jabari as he pounced on a butterfly, which eventually got away.

Jabari, Timon, and Pumbaa stayed under the shade of a big tree eating bugs.

"Catch one yet?" Pumbaa asked, swallowing a worm. "Well?"

"Uh, no…"

"I was going to eat that," Timon said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Pumbaa apologized with a grin.

"Whoa, look at dad go!" Jabari pointed at his father chasing a gazelle.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Pumbaa covered his eyes.

"C'mon Pumbaa, it's just a little-AAAAAHHHH!" Timon screamed and hid behind Pumbaa at the sight of Kovu ripping the gazelle to shreds.

"Wow…" Jabari stared in amazement.

Kovu saw Jabari watching him and came over dragging the lifeless gazelle carcass along with him.

"Hey, son!" Kovu said.

"Is it safe to look now?" Pumbaa uncovered his eyes and looked down to see the dead gazelle. "YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He squealed, and ran away in terror.

"What's goin' on?" Timon asked and saw the dead gazelle, as well. "Hey, wait for me Pumbaa!" He yelled as he ran after Pumbaa.

"Whoa…How did you do that? Can you show me how to hunt, too?" Jabari asked in excitement.

"Ok, first let's find an easy target for ya…" Kovu said searching the grasslands for anything small that Jabari would be able to hunt down. "Uh……no, not that……let's see….aha! See that rabbit over there?"

"Yeah…I'll rip 'em to shreds!" Jabari yelled in anticipation.

"Hold on there," Kovu pulled him back.

"Dad, I know what to do!"

"No you don't, you still have to crouch very low first. Try to feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise."

"What?"

"And lastly, don't lose sight of your prey. Got it?"

"I guess…" Jabari replied anxiously

"Hey, I still have to bring this piece of meat over there," Kovu pointed at Pride Rock. "Well, have fun hunting!"

Jabari watched his leave and turned his head back at the rabbit and found that it wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, well…" He sighed glumly, and went off to find Timon and Pumbaa.


	3. Just some thoughts

**CHAPTER III: **

It was a very tiring day for the Pride Landers, and all the lionesses were slumbering quietly inside Pride Rock. It was also a very tiring day for little Jabari, but nevertheless, he was still tossing and turning restlessly in his mother's arms.

"What's the matter, Jabari?" Kiara asked, awakening from her sleep.

"Mom, do you think I'm brave…and strong?"

"Of course I do," Kiara nuzzled Jabari. "Brave…and strong," She yawned. "…Just like your father…"

Kiara closed her eyes wearily, and went back to her peaceful slumber. Jabari, however, was still restless.

Jabari padded quietly to his father, who was also sleeping soundly in a corner.

"Hey, Dad"

"…yeah?" Kovu groggily opened his eyes.

"Do you think I'm brave," Jabari curled up beside Kovu, "and strong?"

"Of course I do, you're _my_ cub, right?"

"Yeah…" Jabari smiled. "Do _you_ think I can make it on my own?"

"You know, Jabari, even the bravest or the strongest creature needs a little help sometimes…" Kovu said, licking Jabari's maw. "…Just like me helping you sometimes…."

"I guess…" Jabari pondered about what his father just said. "G'night, Dad!"

"Good Night…"


	4. The Second Time Around

((Don't Worry, Jabari is still a cub here…))

**CHAPTER IV:**

Jabari lay on his favorite spot, watching the leaves drop to the ground. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

Jabari was basking cozily under the warm sun, until he heard a loud rustle in the bushes.

"Wh-Who's there?" he stuttered. He decided to come closer, and hiding behind a boulder, he saw…

…The rabbit. It was chewing on some grass.

His eyes lightened up at the sight of the prey he encountered before.

The rabbit perked its ears up, and cautiously looked around.

Jabari lowered himself behind the rock, hoping not to be seen.

The rabbit twitched its nose, and finally went back to its meal.

Jabari gave a soft sigh of relief, and prepared to attack.

_Ok Jabari, on the count of three……_he coached himself.

…_.One…._

…_.Two…_

…

"Hey, Jabari!" A young female cub with came near him. She was a cream-coated cub, with sparkling sapphire eyes.

Jabari ignored her, and looked at his prey…

Which was now…gone. Again.

"Excuse me, I'm right here!" She said.

"Oh…sorry, Adara…" he pretended to apologize.

"No problem, boyfriend!" Adara grinned at him.

"Uh…I'm not your-"

"Whatever…" she snapped.

Suddenly, two other female cubs stepped out of the bushes. Jabari felt surrounded this time.

"Have you met my protégés?" Adara asked with a cocky smile.

Jabari cringed, at the thought of being surrounded with really annoying girls.

"This is Zuri…" Adara pointed at a tan-pelted cub with a line that flows from her tail to her nose.

Zuri came near Jabari and growled at him.

"And this is Johari…" A cub with a gold-colored pelt trotted proudly in front of Jabari, and tossed her nose up.

"Uh…nice...to…m-meet you!" He said anxiously.

The three young lionesses smirked at each other.

"Hey, Jabari!" Kovu came out of the bushes, and walked to his son. "Ladies, If you would please excuse us" he said to the three cubs with a grin.

"Yes, King Kovu, sir!" Adara smiled angelically, and batted her eyelashes. "Let's go girls!" she led her 'associates'. "Bye, boyfriend!" she called out once more to Jabari.

Kovu gave Jabari a smirk.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" He tried to explain.

Kovu sat back on his haunches, and grinned.

"I'm not!" Jabari snapped desperately.

"Yes, you are…" Kovu teased.

"Dad!" Jabari pounced on Kovu playfully. They played and rolled around for a while, and finally came to a stop when the sky darkened.

"…Whoa, that was fun…" Jabari said, still panting.

"Yeah…" Kovu smiled at his son. "Hey, you still need to have a queen if you have to be the future king…"

"I know, but certainly not Adara" Jabari rolled his eyes, at the sound of her name. "She's too…prissy. Don't you think?"

"Well, she is a little bit prissy…" Kovu smiled.

"No…"

"A LOT!" They both said in chorus, and laughed on their backs.

"Whoa, it's getting dark. We better get back home now" Kovu stood up, and motioned for Jabari to follow him.

Kovu walked behind Jabari just to make sure he was safe and protected. Kovu caught up beside Jabari when they reached Pride Rock.

"You'll find her someday" Kovu said to Jabari reassuringly.

"Aw, C'MON! Dad, I'm only a cub!" He retorted with a disgusted look on his face.

Kovu chuckled and went inside the 'cave'.

Jabari stopped and thought about what his father told him. "Nah, mates are for blue-birdies!"

"I heard that!" Zazu snapped from a nearby tree.

Jabari chuckled, and trotted inside.


End file.
